swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Remember the Akkalo
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War "Remember the Akkalo" is a mini-adventure designed for 6th-level heroes. With limited resources, the Rebel characters defend a vital strategic location from an assault by a larger Imperial force and must hold out until a shuttle arrives to carry them to safety. Adventure Background Although the destruction of the second Death Star around The Forest Moon of Endor served as the death knell of the Empire, the Empire does not simply disappear overnight. In some cases, Imperial forces continue to wage their war, not realizing or believing that the Empire has been defeated. For Imperial troops on Sulon, a habitable moon of the planet Sullust, news of the Empire's supposed demise only spurs them on to fight harder. They launch a ferocious counterassault in hopes of ridding the moon of Rebels and using it as a base of operations for a prolonged strike against Sullust. Rebel cells and brigades are rooted out and massacred in the chaos. As their situation grows worse, the Rebels order an all-out retreat. Those who have access to Starships flee immediately, but scores of Rebels are forced to travel across the moon's surface to attempt to capture Akkalo Station, one of the few remaining starports, where they have a chance to hold out until they can be picked up by a Rebel shuttle. Adventure Outline Having received the order to retreat, the heroes make their way to the starport. Much to their surprise, they discover that Akkalo Station has only a skeleton crew of Imperials. Allies and Comlink chatter report that another Imperial force is on its way to bolster the station's defenses. Apparently, the Imperials need the station as much as the Rebels do and prefer not to destroy it by orbital bombardment. The heroes must eliminate the Imperial troops inside the starport and quickly prepare for the arrival of the larger force. Rebel Command has promised that a shuttle will rendezvous at Akkalo Station, pick up any troops left on the moon, and take them to the last Starship in orbit. The heroes must hold off the Imperials for as long as possible, buying time until the shuttle arrives. To make matters worse, ammunition is low, meaning that the heroes must be creative with the Equipment, Vehicles, and junk lying about the starport if they want to survive. Into The Fray Main Article: Into The Fray The adventure begins when the Rebellion's planetary command issues the order to evacuate the moon. The heroes are to make their way to Akkalo Station, a small starport near their current location and the last place on Sulon where they stand a chance to fight off the Imperials until help can arrive. Dealing With the Holdouts (CL 3) Main Article: Dealing With The Holdouts If the heroes make it inside Akkalo Station, they must deal with the troops in the command center: two Imperial Officers, six Stormtroopers, and two Heavy Stormtroopers. Regardless of whether they are alerted to the presence of the heroes, the Imperials remain in the command tower and fight to the death. The technician, Varan Cormin, hies in the hangar, trying to not get shot. The Last Stand (CL 6) Main Article: The Last Stand SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Remember the Akkalo." Once the heroes have managed to secure the spaceport, the hardest fight is yet to come. The Imperial Officers called for reinforcements (Or their failure to report prompted an investigation), meaning that a small contingent of Imperial troops is on its way to retake Akkalo Station. The heroes have 1 hour in which to fortify their position, gather equipment, and lay traps before the Rebel shuttle arrives and before the Imperial reinforcements arrive to lay siege to the station. Conclusion If the heroes manage to board the shuttle and escape the starport, regardless of whether they destroyed the AT-ST, award them Experience Points equivalent to defeating a CL 8 encounter.